El encuentro de dos pasiones
by Isabella Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke esta muy malherido y se necesita a un ninja medico con urgencia… ¿Quién acudirá al llamado?...¿Se podra mezclar el amor con el trabajo?. Lean y descúbranlo


Después de terminar una misión en la aldea de la arena, Sakura volvía a la aldea, estaba a un día de llegar a su querida Konoha y además estaba tan cansada.

"Han pasado 4 años desde la partida de Sasuke, se que busca vengarse de Itachi pero y después... regresara a la aldea, de repente pero de que sirve Naruto y yo ya hemos sufrido bastante por el y solo nos ha despreciado, será mejor olvidarlo pero como le digo eso a mi corazón"

Recordaba como sufría cuando el la maltrataba en la aldea:

_"Débil" "Molesta" _

_-Por que Sasuke-kun, por que me humillas de esta forma_

_ Y se fue llorando por una solitaria calle en dirección al bosque _

- "Sasuke si supieras cuan fuerte me ha vuelto solo para demostrarte que ya... no soy una molestia"

Ella recordaba una plática que tuvo años antes con su maestra:

_Alguien entra con lágrimas en los ojos al despacho de Tsunade y una expresión de decisión _

_Tsunade-sama quisiera que usted me entrene prometo trabajar duro y no decepcionarla -dijo muy decidida la pelirosa_

_-"¿Que hago?, se ve muy segura de si misma, ya se aceptare su propuesta" _

_Esta bien Sakura a partir de mañana será tu entrenamiento a las 8 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 3._

-"Cuanto te extraño pero aunque me cueste la vida, te olvidare"

**Mientras con el equipo Taka (antes llamado Hebi pero por decisión de Sasuke se cambio el nombre a Taka), se encontraban en el final de una batalla, ellos habían perdido y el jinchuuriki de 8 colas se había escapado dejando al pelinegro totalmente fuera de combate**

¡No! Mi Sasukito no puede estar muerto, despierta amor ¡No! - decía totalmente fuera de si una preocupada Karin

Karin reacciona no esta muerto solo esta grave, y no es tu amor si ni siquiera te ama, "Vaya ahora no tengo ganas ni de insultarla, me estaré volviendo sensible" - dijo Suigetsu

Necesitamos un medico ninja - dijo Juugo

Llevémoslo a la guarida Akatsuki - dijo Suigetsu

Los tres: ¡Hai!

**En la guarida Akatsuki, era una gran fortaleza oculta en las montañas, en la aldea secreta del la nube **

¡Pein-sama! ¡Pein-sama!- llamaba desesperadamente el equipo Taka

Que ha pasado, por que Sasuke esta inconsciente, y donde rayos esta el jinchuuriki de las 8 colas "Mierda, esto no le va a gustar a Madara será mejor q me apresure" - dijo Konan

Iré por Pein, mientras tanto recuéstenlo en el sofá ya vuelvo - dijo la peliazul antes de desaparecer en una nube de papeles

**Mientras en el patio de la guarida, Pein se encontraba entrenando hasta que alguien irrumpe violentamente.**

Pein, Sasuke esta grave - informo Konan

Avisare a Madara, esto no le va a gustar - dijo pein

**En la sala privada de Tobi(o Madara Uchiha) este se encontraba revisando los papeles que como Mizukage le tocaba ver.**

¿Que pasa por que irrumpes de esa manera Pein? -dijo un molesto Tobi

Sasuke esta muy grave y podría morir - dijo un poco asustado Pein

¿Y que propones ah? - le dijo Tobi

Buscar un ninja medico a cualquier costo - le respondió Pein

- Pues que esperas ve y búscalo y llévate a konan

Hai Madara-sama

Regreso rápidamente al patio donde lo esperaba Konan

¿Que te dijo Madara-sama?

- Que vayamos a buscar a un ninja medico a cualquier precio

Vamos pero espera un segundo voy a dejar unas órdenes a su equipo, no me tardo

- Ok

**En la sala de la guarida, Taka había acomodado lo mejor que pudo a Sasuke por que el mueble era pequeño y Sasuke ya era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera con comodidad en aquel reducido lugar **

Llévalo a su habitación tu Suigetsu, Juugo ve a la cocina y trae agua tibia y un recipiente, karin ve a mi habitación y abre el segundo cajón del mueble negro allí encontraras paños limpios después que Juugo regrese con el reciente con agua tibia prepara unas compresas y pónselas - ordeno rápidamente Konan

¡Hai! - le respondieron los tres

Bien ahora iré por ayuda volveré al anochecer, por ahora intenten mantenerlo estable -les informo la peliazul

En el patio Pein ya estaba desesperado por tanto esperar y "al fin regreso Konan"

-¿Konan nos vamos?

Si ya solo cojo mi bolso ninja y es todo

-Ok vamos

En el Bosque de la aldea del relámpago

(. mapa de las aldeas shinobi, para que se ubiquen mas rápido)

¿La aldea más cercana es Konoha, que remedio no? - le dijo la peliazul completamente fastidiada

Si pero no hagas alborotos, se cuanto disfrutas matando pero ya tendrás oportunidad después ahora vamos con prisa - le respondió Pein con el mismo fastidio

Ok "Pero quien se cree este baka para mandarme pero q queda" - le dijo quedamente la peliazul

Mira que aquella que va por ahí no es el capullo de la Quinta Hokage - le dijo Pein

La de siempre ya sabes noo???? , yo la distraigo y tu la acorralas

-¡RINNEGAN!

Escondámonos por esos árboles

- Hai

Mientras que mas allá Sakura estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, y se dio cuenta que la estaban siguiendo

"Me están siguiendo, rayos que hago se nota que son muy poderosos"

Tienes dos opciones niña, o vienes por las buenas o te llevo a rastras, elige - le dijo Konan

Si, tu y quien mas ah, que miedo - le dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa

Ahora veras - dijo enojada la peliazul

- "Ahora que"

¡Ninjutsu de origami!

Sakura consigue esquivar el ataque pero cae en la trampa de Pein

¡Ahora Pein! - le dice Konan

-Captúrenla

"Ahora no, aun no" pensaba mientras hacia una rápida estrategia la pelirosa. Acto seguido destrozó el piso pero no contó con que la atacaran por detrás y un cuerpo de Pein la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

¡Ah! Mi cabeza - dijo Sakura

Y cayó desmayada, Pein la cargo y Konan hizo desaparecer a ambos en una nube de papeles apareciendo en una sala de la inmensa guarida Akatsuki

**En la habitación de Sasuke estaba reunida todo Taka en pleno mientras que estaban arreglando que hacer para brindarle los primeros auxilios al pelinegro**

Rayos, la fiebre no cede si sigue a este paso va a convulsionar y no puedo hacer nada - decía Karin muy molesta

Calma zanahoria con patas q no eres la única preocupada - le decía suigetsu para calmarla

Tú no me mandas, dientes de tiburón - le respondio karin

...."Por que no se callaran" - pensaba tranquilamente Juugo

**En la sala de Pein y Konan estaban conversando apaciblemente mientras se mandaban miradas casi imperceptibles **

- Konan me dan ganas de hacerte mía ya mismo (mirada lujuriosa) pero será después por que debo informar a Madara

Créeme yo también quisiera pero será en otra ocasión (responde con otra mirada lujuriosa) despertare a la pelirosa (aplica un jutsu y despierta a la pelirosa)

¡Ah! Mi cabeza me duele ¿Dónde estoy? - decía muy confundida la pelirosa

Solo cállate y escucha que no se te va a repetir dos veces - le dijo Pein con una mirada de lo más molesta


End file.
